Replaced
by canadian-budew
Summary: Do you really think he's happy with being replaced by you? Do you think anybody else is happy that you replaced him? No.


…

I should welcome you to this world and all getting you started off on your adventure but keep in mind, this isn't your adventure, it's _his._ These dreams that you want were never yours, they were always _his._

* * *

><p>You wake up in a room that isn't your own and after taking a quick look around at your surroundings you realise that it's <em>his. <em>Somehow you ended up in _his_ room, in _his _house. You hurry downstairs eager to start your journey only to see _him _on the television in the room standing atop a mountain, back turned to you. You look around the room before spotting a woman dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, trying to stop the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes.

"Come home_."_ she whispers staring at the screen, at_ him _completely ignoring you. You turn back towards the television annoyed at_ him_ getting all the glory you deserved and shut it off. However once the screen went black the woman turns to you, a blank look in her eyes still not noticing you.

You flee the house feeling her blank stare on your back because you know she knows you replaced_ him._

You try to run out of the town, already sick of it but are stopped by a man in a lab coat, who then lead's you back to his laboratory. A boy waits there with an annoyed look on his face. He looks you over, and then looks at the man who led you here before looking back at you.

"You brought the wrong one." he joked with the man before going back to you a more serious look on his face. "Give _him _back, that's all I want, _him__,_ my friend_." _The older man shushes him and usher's you towards the table, where three choices wait.

You take your choice pick and the boy chooses the one with the advantage against your own, as you expected. You attempt to rush out of the building but are quickly stopped with a challenge by the other boy. _"_I'll best you and bring_ him_ back."Not to your surprise you win with ease. "You'll never be _him__, _no matter how hard you try_." _and with that he ran out of the place.

Finally free of others you wander out of town towards the next city. "I'm not _him."_ you mutter to yourself continuing on your way." I can be different._"_ Each passing sign isn't helping your confidence on it though, all of them telling_ him_ to 'come home' instead of written directions that would of helped you along your way.

Reaching the next city you find more signs but they all feel the same. They all tell you of _his_ accomplishment and _his_ goals. You finally reach the building you've been looking for hoping to rest up, and when the woman finishes healing your poor companion and as if she says this to everyone, "Please don't come back again." she tells you with a wide smile on her face.

You hope to find somebody in this city that will be nice but they all tell you of what_ he _has done and most of all how you'll never be _him._ You nod as if agreeing before heading back to the first town, package now in, this time bypassing the center and everybody in town before heading into the forest towards the north.

* * *

><p>The time when traveling throughout the region passes quickly despite everyone you meet telling you to stop and before you know it you've met and won against the boy from the lab multiple times. Each time he tells you getting more and more desperate as time passed to quit this game and leave <em>his <em>adventure and _his _dreams alone. But alas you can no longer stop, for you have nowhere to go and never had.

This is now your life, your adventure and your dreams, not _his._

Next thing you know you've infiltrated an evil organization and brought its leader to his knees. "You were never meant to best me like you have here._" _He mutters his head in his hands. "This was always _his _accomplishment, to take me down. Not yours."

You meet the boy from town one last time before facing your greatest challenge yet. "_He _can't come back with you here. _He _has no place in this world since you replaced _him_ in his own life. He mutters to you after beating him, but you ignore him and move past towards the four that you've wanted to challenge since the beginning. You beat them all easily, not even breaking a sweat and now you face an unexpected battle, the boy from the first town.

You two battle to the very best of your abilities but in the end you take the name he worked so hard to get.

_"_First you replace _him _and now me. This is all a game to you isn't it? My life, hell nobody here matters to you. We're all your play toys right?_" _ He mutters to himself after picking up his unconscious companions from the ground.

Before you open your mouth to argue the old man from the beginning of your journey like he was going to congratulate you of this great accomplishment but instead looks towards the screen right at **you**.

_"_How do you think we all feel?_" _He asked turning to you. "Using us as pawns to pull yourself up and then leaving us behind. But remember even if you replace us, which we all hope will never happen, you can't and never will replace _him. He _cannot be replaced so easily."

Because you are **Fire** and _he _is **Red**. It's simple, if you think about it really. You may think that you can replace **Red**, but **Fire **can never be pure **Red** no matter how hard you try.

**EDIT: I forgot to mention that the hack 'False Red' was my inspiration to write this so some of the dialogue came from the actual game, such as Nurse Joy's line or the T.V part.**

**EDIT2: I replaced the bold words with italics (it's easier on the eyes.)**


End file.
